guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr Prash
Hai Hai Der. 196.205.12.34 20:17, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Hi..not sure if yuor just a bot, like Tom from myspace, but thanks for the welcome.Mr Prash 21:16, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Nah, he ain't a bot. He's a vandal :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:16, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Wouldn't be much of a welcome bot, if all it says is "Hai Der." 21:24, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Ah ok thanks. Wow I'm glad I decided to register it hasnt even been five minutes and 3 people have posted on my talk page. Mr Prash 21:26, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :In the absence of anything better to do, we like to take the time to get to know each other here. It's a community of players, or something touching like that. 21:28, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Lol. Since your here and you have probably read that I am wiki tarded. Perhaps you could leave a post telling me how to get user boxes? *hughug*. Mr Prash 21:34, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Userboxes are pretty easy to figure out. There's a short guide included with the template page, check out Template:Userbox. You could also learn how to make them by picking other people's apart. 21:35, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I will leave you alone now. Lol. Mr Prash 21:36, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :More help, when you're leaving comments on a talk page, indent them using ":". It helps structure the discussion or something like that. Lord of all tyria 21:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Mr Prash 21:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::The more colons you put, the farther it indents. --Shadowcrest 21:43, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Ya i Just figured that out right after I hit save.Mr Prash 21:45, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::This wiki thing is complicated! R|T 16:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Any other random crap you need to find out can probably be found at my guide =D (User:Warwick/Wiki-Editing Guide) ^^ Welcome to the wiki! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:33, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::that fnin noob joke made me laugh out of my chair Lost-Blue 01:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) thank youMr Prash 15:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ooooh.... ty First second welcome goes to you. thank you. and i'll keep it in mind to spam talk @ Felix if I need assistance. [[User:Eve|''E'V''E]] 17:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)